


Nam quae Mars aliis, dat tibi regna Venus

by clioerato



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clioerato/pseuds/clioerato
Summary: Сборник разношерстных драбблов по непостижимым мужьям.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	1. Женское счастье

— Вы женаты, — улыбается пухленькая низкорослая флористка средних лет, любовно заворачивая большие зеленые листья в крафтовую бумагу.

— Почему вы так решили? — Азирафаэль отрывается от рассматривания глиняных кашпо, явно не купленных, а слепленных чьими-то заботливыми руками, и поворачивается к женщине, сделавшей такой вывод.

— Ну, — женщина любовно погладила крупный зеленый лист, — считается, что спатифиллум приносит в дом мир и спокойствие, у нас, когда про него спрашивают, так и говорят: А у вас есть «женское счастье»? — Продавщица тепло улыбнулась.

— Я… — Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул. — Я не уверен.

— О, — удивленно посмотрела флористка, — мне казалось в этом деле как с беременностью, либо да, либо нет?

— Вы, конечно, правы, леди. — Азирафаэль погладил маленькое золотое колечко у себя на пальце, это было что-то вроде неосознанной привычки, так что каждый раз, когда он нервничал или думал о Кроули, он несколько раз проворачивал кольцо на пальце. Это его успокаивало. — Я просто не уверен, что я именно женат.

И обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— То есть как это? — продавщица оторвалась от запаковывания цветочного горшка и теперь смотрела на Азирафаэля, ожидая объяснений.

— Ох… — Азирафаэль прикрыл глаза.

Вот как он мог объяснить милой женщине, что Кроули демон? Да и что Кроули… это Кроули. Технически ни у ангелов, ни у демонов не было пола, лишь бессмертная душа, выбирающая сосуд или вселяющаяся в любое подходящее тело. На практике же получалось, что Азирафаэль уже в течении шести тысяч лет использовал тело, которое по праву мог назвать «своим». Он сросся с ним и обжился в нем, как иные обживают дом. Его первый и единственный опыт вселения показал, что в теле мадам Трейси ангел чувствовал себя некомфортно и как-то неправильно, словно зашел в гости к незнакомому человеку. В теле Кроули было проще, но предложи ему демон такую авантюру еще раз забавы ради, он бы отказался. Тот же Габриэль, Сандальфон или Уриил использовали одну оболочку, если не считать Михаила, который на заре времен переместился из тела шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки с золотыми кудрями в тело женщины, чтобы иметь больший вес в глазах людей. Когда тебе шестнадцать, быть услышанным и воспринятым всерьез особенно сложно, Помпеи прекрасно это доказали. Для Кроули же не было рамок и границ даже по меркам оккультных или эфирных существ, и даже среди "своих" увлечения Кроули могли бы показаться вызывающими, пошлыми или слегка... с безуминкой. Вчера, когда распахнулись двери книжного, по шагам Азирафаэль распознал тяжелые берцы Кроули, но когда обернулся, не смог удержать удивленного вздоха. Кроули был красив, божественно красив. Черное платье плотно облегало мужской торс и бедра, а ниже, в районе коленей распадалось и струилось, заканчиваясь легким длинным шлейфом.

— Нравится, ангел? Я сегодня красавица. — Кроули довольно ухмыльнулся и повернулся спиной, чтобы дать ангелу рассмотреть фурнитуру в виде золотой змейки, ползущей вдоль по позвоночнику, связанную такими же золотыми цепочками. — Роберто Кавалли! Ну и я, немножко, но это секрет! — демон шутливо развернул голову и прислонил палец к губам, смотря на Азирафаэля поверх очков. Глаза демона были подведены черными тенями с золотыми блестками, и ангел на добрые две минуты забыл о возможности дышать. 

А три года назад Кроули вообще вошел в магазин Азирафаэля в виде высокой рыжеволосой девчонки с выбритыми висками и в мужской одежде. Ангел до сих пор помнил, как на них удивленно косились в итальянском ресторанчике в центре Лондона, когда Азирафаэль в очередной раз обращался к демону «Дорогой» вместо «Дорогая», да и сам Кроули не спешил говорить о себе в женском роде.

Все это, честно говоря, никогда не волновало ангела, потому что самое главное в Кроули были не его стильные пиджаки или те невероятно высокие туфли, в которых он один раз пришел на оперу, а он сам. Но иногда сильно сбивало с толку, когда, как сейчас, надо было отвечать на самые простые вопросы.

— Это просто тот, с кем я состою в браке и кого я люблю, — наконец ответил Азирафаэль.

— Ох, — покивала продавщица, смотря на Азирафаэля уже другим, понимающим, взглядом, — вы меня извините, дуру грешную. Думаете, наверное, влезают тут разные бестактные тётки в вашу личную жизнь...

Азирафаэль уже хотел сказать, что ничего страшного и что в ней греха не больше, чем в остальных, а может даже меньше, но женщина продолжила:

— Знаете, а вы сейчас сделали меня самой счастливой матерью в Лондоне. Моя дочь, она… — женщина остановилась и похлопала себя пухлой мягкой ладошкой по губам — то есть сын, конечно, сын. Ох, я еще не привыкла к этому, ведь совсем недавно он был малюткой, и мы выбирали ему его первое бальное платье на выпускной в начальной школе, красивое такое, с шифоном и розовыми пионами. А сейчас он мне говорит: «Мам, я теперь не Грейс, зови меня Гарри» и я конечно его люблю, просто мне так нелегко понять это, в моей юности все было проще: мальчики и девочки... И думаю еще постоянно, а с кем он теперь будет? Примет ли его кто-то таким, какой он есть? Но теперь я смотрю на вас и думаю, что у моей дев… у моего мальчика все будет хорошо. Спасибо вам. Спасибо. 

И женщина тепло улыбнулась ангелу как улыбается человек, заново обретший веру.

А ангелы могут сотворить маленькое чудо, просто купив цветы.


	2. Россыпь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновлено артом — https://u.to/M7MyGA (поставьте художнику лайк, ему будет приятно)

За годы, проведенные бок о бок, жизнь щедро рассыпала перед ними ворох разноцветных привычек-стекляшек. 

Какие-то из них были бутылочным кабошоном. Две чашки по утрам: большая белая чашка с зеленым травяным чаем и черная с двойной порцией эспрессо. Ключи от Бентли можно было найти в хрустальной вазочке с монетами, которые Азирафаэль горстями вытаскивал раз в неделю из карманов. Чашка какао всегда находилась на столике около кресла, когда ангел устраивался с томиком Троецарствия или «Пригоршней праха» Ивлина Во и с сожалением вспоминал, что забыл приготовить любимый напиток. Беседы с цветами каждый раз, когда Азирафаэль появлялся у Кроули в квартире. Он рассказывал им о прочитанных книгах и о том, в каком удивительно красивом мире они живут, нежно гладил тянувшиеся к нему крупные зеленые листы. Лавандовый кондиционер для белья, с которым ангел всегда стирал постельное белье, потому что демону нравился этот запах. Невесомые поцелуи в лоб, если целовал Кроули, или щеку, если целовал Азирафаэль, перед уходом. Любимое ангелом мыло с миррой и ладаном в ванне Кроули среди батареи пластиковых бутылок гелей и шампуней из рекламы.

Были привычки, похожие на кусочки витража. Обеды в Ритц каждую среду за дальним столиком у окна. Походы в Королевский театр один-два раза в месяц. Редкие концерты Queen в исполнении симфонического оркестра — компромисс, к которому они не так давно пришли, потому что Кроули действительно хотел, чтобы ангелу понравилось. Долгие пешие прогулки в Сент-Джеймс парке и наблюдение за утками. Вечера в закрытом магазине, когда в стаканах плескалось горячительное, а они оживленно обсуждали прошедшее выступление, парадокс корабля Тесея, божественное предназначение утконосов или ангел просто лениво устраивался в кольце рук Кроули и сцеловывал с губ капли вина. Были моменты, когда Кроули с улицы кричал «Запрыгивай, ангел!» и Азирафаэль торопливо выгонял всех посетителей, что-то бормоча про срочную инвентаризацию и закрывал магазин. В такие дни ангел покрепче вцеплялся в ремень безопасности, а демон ставил любимый диск, и они мчались в Тадфилд, на день рождения Анафемы или ее сына Фергюса, чьим крестным отцом уговорили быть Азирафаэля четыре, а может уже пять лет назад.

А были моменты, напоминающие игру радужного цвета в черном опале. Моменты, когда Азирафаэль тянулся к старой кремовой бумаге и углю, чтобы быстрыми штришками набросать силуэт демона, сидящего в кресле или стоящего напротив окна. Он знал, что Кроули бережно хранит эти редкие приступы творчества у себя дома. Раз в год Кроули приходил с большим букетом белых пионов, и к этому моменту ангел почти заканчивал накрывать на стол. Они не ехали в Ритц, а ставили на древнем патефоне Мартина Якоби и лениво покачивались в объятьях друг друга в центре магазина, шепча на ухо друг другу то, что ангел не должен был бы говорить демону, а демон никогда бы не должен был бы говорить в принципе. Были моменты, напитанные интимностью и самой чистой близостью, ярче, чем секс, когда Кроули снимал рубашку, оставался в одних пижамных штанах и садился спиной к ангелу, показывая крылья.

— Поможешь мне, ангел? — шептал Кроули тихо и Азирафаэль принимался бережно пальцами касаться жестких крыльев, приглаживая сбившиеся перья и очищая их от редкой грязи: случайных ниток и пятен.

***

— Что это, дорогой? — задушено шепчет Азирафаэль, притрагиваясь подрагивающими пальцами к пепельно-черному крылу.

— Я не знаю, ангел, не знаю… — сглатывает демон и слегка покачивает головой.

Пепельно-черное оперение разрезает три платиновых мазка.

Интересно, прощает ли Она своих детей?


	3. "Тип"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ты сука местами и я фанат этих мест!" (с) Ванечка Дорн

— Вы не его "тип". — со знанием хмыкает высокая брюнетка и делает небольшой глоток мартини.

— Простите? — Азирафаэль растерянно хмурится, перемещая взгляд с Кроули, степенно разговаривающего с пожилым джентльменом в другом конце зала, на черное платье своей случайной собеседницы, возникшей у него за левым плечом, которая теперь то ли ждет ответа, то ли завершения того условного времени, когда затянувшееся молчание можно будет считать нахальством со стороны мужчины и она спокойно сможет удалиться.

Давненько Азирафаэль не выбирался на светские рауты. По меркам многих собравшихся здесь — можно сказать никогда. Когда ты живешь достаточно долго, время становится очень милой условностью, с которой приходится считаться только для того, чтобы не переходить ту тонкую грань, когда «инфантильный чудак» становится «подозрительным типом». Иногда Азирафаэль подходил ко второй категории отчаянно близко, предпочитая шуму и блеску взбудораженной толпы — пыльные книжные полки и скрип старого паркета в собственном магазине. Если Кроули мог проспать столетие, а потом с яростью первооткрывателя ринуться постигать новый, изменившийся мир, то ангел, не считая сон чем-то важным, заменил его книгами.  
И это было даже хуже, чем столетнее забытье.

Пока Кроули спал, Азирафаэль жил. Жил на страницах книг, изданных вроде только-только, не замечая, как эти самые страницы желтеют и рассыпаются, объятые временем. Редкие покупатели, уединенная жизнь, в которой о настоящем напоминали визиты Кроули да мерный автомобильный гул — все это, непреднамеренно, выстраивало стену между миром настоящим и Азирафаэлем.

Когда у тебя все время мира — его удушающе мало. Азирафаэль еще не справился с тем, чтобы прожить восемнадцатый, а в его двери сердито стучался двадцать первый, сметая уверенность ангела в завтрашнем дне твиттером, розовыми волосами, комедийными сериалами с закадровым смехом и молодежным сленгом.

Роковую оплошность ангел совершил тогда, когда, задумавшись о чем-то своем, случайно спросил у Кроули какой сейчас год.

Желтые глаза демона недобро сверкнули. 

И открылись ворота в Ад. 

Так, во всяком случае, показалось ангелу.

Демон же справедливо полагал, что светская вечеринка, устраиваемая в честь современной постановки Гамлета, мало напоминает подвалы Преисподней (хотя Шекспир, демон проверял, был у них). Зато хоть немного походила на настоящую жизнь, от которой ангел так умело прятался за увесистыми столетними талмудами.

И вот, вся полнота жизни, кажется, нашла Азирафаэля и предстала перед ним в виде красивой брюнетки в черном вечернем платье и теперь ждет то ли всего нерастраченного за долгие годы внимания, то ли восхищения, пополам со смирением.

— Да. — Брюнетка улыбается краешком губ, когда ее цепкие холодные глаза пробегаются по фигуре Азирафаэля, словно он — скучная страница, которую перечитывают лишь для того, чтобы освежить в памяти и перейти к следующей главе. — Вы не его тип. Библиотекарь или преподаватель, судя по одежде, а такие как он — мимолетный взгляд-укол в сторону Кроули — предпочитают ярких индивидуальностей.

Невысказанное «таких как я» остается висеть в воздухе.

— Оу — Азирафаэль уже собирается ответить, но взглядом ловит в толпе фигуру демона, который пробирается к ним и кожей чувствует хищную улыбку брюнетки, которую та прячет в отражении бокала мартини.

«Поймала» думает брюнетка, почти ликуя.

— Ангел, — улыбается Кроули и перед тем, как девушка успевает ответить на нестандартное приветствие, берет руку Азирафаэля в свою. — Развлекаешься? Представишь меня своей собеседнице?

— Дорогая, прошу простить мою невоспитанность, — ангел улыбается девушке одними уголками губ и поудобнее перехватывает ладонь демона — за всей этой беседой о человеческих типажах, я так и не нашел времени узнать Ваше прелестное имя.

— Элиза — брюнетка очаровательно хлопает глазами, явно сбитая с толку такой неожиданной перестановкой фигур на шахматной доске. — А вы?

— Я Энтони Кроули. — демон слегка кивает, перехватывая инициативу — а вот вашего очаровательного собеседника зовут Азирафаэль. Вы не сильно обидитесь, если я у вас украду собственного мужа, хочу его кое с кем познакомить?

— Нет, все в порядке. — кивает все еще сбитая с толку брюнетка.

— До свидания. Приятно было с Вами поболтать, Элиза — улыбается Азирафаэль и перед тем, как позволить Кроули утащить себя в толпу гостей, наклоняется к девушке — Вы немного ошиблись. Я продавец антикварных книг, не библиотекарь.

**Author's Note:**

> Платье Кроули — https://u.to/sTIuGA  
> Твит, подкинувший идею — https://u.to/LjQuGA (я все еще люблю, что Кроули одет как женщина во времена Иисуса и как органично он смотрелся в роли нянюшки Аштарот)


End file.
